Financial equipment, such as a currency count machine, a currency identifying device, a paper currency sorter and a cheque scanner and the like, is generally provided with a reading assembly used for reading image information and/or magnetic information on a medium such as a paper currency, a cheque and the like so as to judge the authenticity of the medium.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic diagram illustrating a reading assembly in a related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the reading assembly includes a reading component 1′ and a frame 2′. The reading component 1′ may be an image sensor for reading image information and may also be a magnetic head for reading the magnetic information. The frame 2′ includes a first side wall 21′ and a second side wall 22′ which are arranged at an interval in parallel as well as a connection wall 23′ vertically connected between the first side wall 21′ and the second side wall 22′. The interval between the first side wall 21′ and the second side wall 22′ is matched with a length of the reading component F. In the process of assembling, the reading component 1′ is placed between the first side wall 21′ and the second side wall 22′; threaded holes 11′ at both ends of the reading component 1′ are respectively aligned with through holes in the first side wall 21′ and the second side wall 22′; then screws 3′ are connected with the threaded holes 11′ of the reading component 1′ in a threading manner but not tightened after passing through the through holes in the frame 2′. A reference surface of a craft equipment is used for determining a position of a reading surface 12′ of the reading component F. At this time, the reading surface 12′ of the reading component 1′ is required to be abutted against the reference surface of the craft equipment. Finally the screws 3′ are tightened to complete the assembling of the reading assembly.
The inventor discovers that a problem with the reading assembly is when the reading component 1′ is installed, the first side wall 21′ and the second side wall 22′ restraint the position adjustment of the reading assembly 1′, so that it is difficult to ensure that the reading surface 12′ extending along a length direction of the reading component 1′ is sufficient fitted with the reference surface of the craft equipment. Especially a first end, of the reading surface 12′ close to the first side wall 21′ and a second end of the reading surface 12′ close to the second side wall 22′ are difficult to be sufficiently fitted with the reference surface of the craft equipment simultaneously. The screws 3′ at both ends of the reading component 1′ are required to be repeatedly adjusted and even the positions of the first side wall 21′ and the second side wall 22′ of the frame 2′ are required to be adjusted to meet the assembling requirement. Therefore, the assembling efficiency of such reading assembly is low.